villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf is the primary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda video game franchise. The wielder of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is one of the most well-known villains in gaming. He has been featured in two of the spin-off tournaments, Animated vs. Video Game Villains War and Video Game Villains War. His Legend of Zelda Animated Series version has appeared on Worst Villain Tournament Ever in Mother Brain's alliance. Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part 3 Animated vs. Video Game Villains War Disney vs Anime Villains War Disney vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Video Game Villains War Round One Ganondorf vs. Kessler Prior to the events of Video Game Villains War, Kessler chained Ganondorf to the events of VGVW while traveling back in time. When Kessler returns to use Ganondorf's abilities for his plans, Ganondorf escapes his bonds and engages Kessler in battle. Ganondorf sends a series of Phantom Riders after Kessler, though the latter merely absorbs their energy. Kessler then knocks Ganondorf off his horse, forcing Ganondorf to draw his blade. Ganondorf proceeds to destroy multiple copies of Kessler, ultimately calling upon the Triforce of Power to kill the time-traveler. Epilogue Ganondorf sets his sights upon Daphne of Dragon's Lair, foreshadowing the events of Round Two. Round Two Ganondorf vs. Singe Having captured Princess Zelda between rounds, Ganondorf sets off to capture Daphne, as shown in the previous round's epilogue. Singe, the dragon guarding the princess, takes note, nearly frying the sorcerer. Ganondorf then possesses Princess Zelda, channeling his magic through her to impale Singe with a magical sword. Epilogue Ganondorf establishes an alliance with Bowser. Round Three Donkey Kong v. Bowser, Gulp, and Crunch Ganondorf sends Bowser to eliminate loose cannon Donkey Kong, due to his likelihood of re-capturing Zelda, Peach, and Daphne. Bowser succeeds, though at the cost of losing Gulp and Crunch. Epilogue Ganondorf establishes an alliance with Dr. Eggman, who then uses his machine to create three doppelgangers: Dark Link, Dark Samus, and Wario. Round Four Crunch v. Dark Samus Due to Dr. Eggman's pressure, Ganondorf agrees to have Dark Samus eliminate Dr. Neo Cortex. While Cortex escapes, Dark Samus kills one of his enforcers, Crunch. Round Five Clockwerk vs. Erol Erol, due to the death of Baron Praxis, seeks Ganondorf and Eggman for a murder contract, hoping to be hired as an enforcer. Ganondorf and his allies task Erol with killing Clockwerk, a loose cannon seemingly beyond Erol's means. Erol, despite being against tough odds, triumphs. Epilogue Ganondorf and Eggman accept King K. Rool, Bowser's secret ally, into the alliance. Bowser Jr., Dogadon, and Gnasty Gnorc officially join the alliance as underlings of the chief enforcer, Erol. Ganondorf establishes the alliance's primary objective: capturing Princesses Ashelin, Farrah, and Kairi. Ganondorf's Alliance *Bowser **Gnasty Gnorc **Bowser Jr. *Dr. Eggman **Dark Samus **Dark Link **Wario **Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic *King K. Rool **Dogadon *Erol Worst Villain Tournament Ever Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Trivia Category:Video Game Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Anime Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ganondorf Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains Category:Demons Category:Satan Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Vs Jafar Category:Sorcerer Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Warlock Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Pitch Dark's in Allaince Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:The Lich King's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Videoland Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament